


See you Tomorrow

by AvengersShip



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gravity Falls drabble, M/M, Pirate!Dipper, billdip-friendship, captain gideon - Freeform, mermaid au, pirate!mabel, siren!bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersShip/pseuds/AvengersShip
Summary: Dipper's baffled why this golden Siren chose him over his own freedom.





	1. Be with Dip

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at keeping a prompt going ; w ;  
> Ideas are not my forte, so if you want to drop suggestions, feel free.   
> Writing Gravity Falls AU is interesting!  
> Sorry for any typos, I write this stuff fast, but I'll try to check for any and fix 'em!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed up the mistakes in this.  
> Should be a little better...?

It only responded to him. It only listens to him. It only wanted him.  
That last part might just be Dipper’s imagination going cuckoo because the Siren is just beautiful and rare in all the world trying to get their hands on it.

Captain Gleeful never did have compassion for anything he forced to be his, like how he tried to woo Mabel, Dipper’s twin sister, and only got a boot to the face where she perches herself on top of the mask to keep a look out for other ships. That entertained most of the crew members for a week, best week they had since the Pines Twins joined them out of spite to keep Capt. Gideon from buying their Uncles' land.  
This fate wasn’t bad to them, because the benefits came to their minds to explore and travel to places they’ve never been. Mabel sure got a kick out of it, Dipper was slow to accept after she gave him the background 'Hopes and Dreams' gimmick. But was it worth it?

He gets pulled from his thoughts when a face became clear through the blurs of his thinking. A wet, caramel freckled face. Blonde locks clung to his face and a grin stretched on his face as he stared admiringly at Dipper with dilated pupils, sharp and piercing, but curious and bright.

The way this creature came to be in their possession was Dipper.

Short story, he got his sailor butt kicked off the ship by accident. Dipper didn’t think it was an accident, but who cares what he thinks? Mabel, of course! Because she caused one big fuss to get her brother back on the ship or threatened to draw blood.  
While that was happening, Dipper was positive the sharks were going to take him to his grave before anybody can come get him, so he clung to life and the ship’s edge, pleading for someone to get him.

And that someone was this creature, staring at him with a cheeky grin.

Dipper smiled back and placed both hands on the creature‘s, or Siren's, shoulders, still shocked how warm it is, and eased it back into the genuinely medium-sized tank, giving it space to swim a circle and go no deep than Dipper’s height. He stands by to watch over it, and he’s pretty much stuck in that spot since the stubborn creature refused to interact with anyone but him.

Mabel has some exceptions because Dipper stayed firm with it to not hurt her or treat her as badly. Reluctant, it learned to like Mabel and slowly trusted her to see her as non-threatening. She was so eager to gain its trust that she stole food for it, mainly fish and lobsters, its food source. The creature did trust her enough to let her touch it, but got a little feral when her hand ventured to its tail.

Dipper watched it watching him as it flicked its long golden tail, catching the small tears on its tail fin and the large scar on its hip where skin meets scales. He'll remember to ask about those later on.

Sirens are worth a fortune, but the colors are what appeal to people the most about them. They don’t want to know anything them but only their value and good looks for entertainment and slavery to them. Attractions and the rich will squeeze every life out of these creatures if they got their hands on them, particularly this one.

Dipper won’t let that happen, even though it already did.

Capt. Gideon claimed it as his, but the crew, and the creature itself, knew that could never happen and it can never be tamed, no matter what you offered it. But it offered itself to Dipper, most of them assumed. Maybe they were right.

But why him?

Night was coming to blanket the sky for another day, so Dipper knew his shift was about up. So did the creature, because it bolted up and broke the water to the surface to reach for Dipper when he began to walk away, amber eyes glowing as the sky grew darker.

“Tomorrow.” He told it. But that didn’t satisfy it and it made grabby hands at Dipper, pouting.

Dipper shook his head at the childish gesture and approached, letting it pull him in for a wet hug like it always did when his favorite would leave him. Dipper knew he was going to change out of his clothes when he would get back to his room with Mabel, and he bet the creature did too because it kept doing this every day like the little shit it is. But he’s not complaining, and returned the hug with a few pats to its back, mindful of the scales that looked like they festered its skin.

Pulling away and ignoring the whine in its throat, he put one hand on its cheek and gave a gentle smile.

“Tomorrow.”

Dipper walked away to his cabin, and the creature watched him go.

“Tomorrow.” It echoed, falling backwards into its tank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!


	2. How it started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it started on fine day~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't do too well with beginnings, it did seem odd leaving it like that.  
> How you guys like this trainwreck ^^;  
> Apologizes for typos/mistakes!

Bill didn’t think twice when he came to Dipper’s rescue when he saw how the youngin cower by the large vessel. He just thought “He’s so pretty” and “This is me being stupid for the right reasons!” as he approached underwater.

Bill has been around humans before and isn’t scared of them or their fancy toys. Well, except when they’re bombs or guns, those are instant. But he’s confident in himself. So much, that he killed one when said human killed his family. His only pod he once knew fled when they thought he and his family were dead and disappeared in the depths of the many ships’ deathtrap. How he escaped, he didn’t know. But he remembered blood clouding the ocean. The dead bodies he found, and others of humans who suffered from other ships of rivalry. Being caught in the middle of it, the Sirens stood no chance of surviving.

But Bill survived, and he’s living his life empty as of then, until this adorable treasure came to be.

He scared the human when he resurfaced right next to him and got a good hooker to the face. Startling, but Bill guessed he deserved that one. He can take hits harder than that, but he didn’t want this human to fear him. 

He mewled a little and watched fear turn to shock on the human’s face, slowly swimming backwards as he sunk back to absorb water into his gills, his head the only thing visible.

“Wait! D-don’t go, please!” He squeaked.

Bill would go nowhere. But the human didn’t know that well enough, so he took the chance to approach again, an arms length this time for a little caution of being hit again.

“Oh my gosh…,” The human repeated the phrase so much Bill lost count. He must be that amazing to him, or he’s never seen a fish with his color. Both, he’ll say both. “A-A magical creature! No-no, Mabel called them Mermaids, right? Are-are you a mermaid!?”

Maid? Bill frowned at that and felt his face warm under the water. He’s been teased about his slight feminine frame since he was 8 years and counting. He’s not ashamed of it and embraced it by his mother’s love of him and his siblings, but his father didn’t come to terms with it and thought he looked nothing but a female with no breasts. He became self-conscious about his body throughout his childhood but slowly grew to love himself. Plus, he got away from messing with other guys and getting chased around for the fun of it.

The Human must have took his silence or look as a no because he grew his own blush, and Bill thought his got worse because of the cuteness growing in intensity from this human. “I-I mean-I’m sorry, it’s just you-you uh, you look kind of… like, y’know, and the hair and, a-and your face,” He babbled, face palming himself, “Okay, deep breaths, Dipper. In and Out.” 

“Dipper!” 

They both jumped at the new voice form above and Dipper didn’t get much time to react as the Siren dived out of sight, golden tail splashing water at him as it disappeared.

A rope replaced its spot and Dipper looked up to see his sister’s head poking over the side of the ship. “Grab on, bro!”

“R-right!” He swim towards the rope and reached one hand out to grab it. A sharp tug to his right ankle caused a yelp and he kicked out, thinking it to be a shark. But it grabs his other ankle and stops him from kicking all together. Then, he’s pulled under.

“DIPPER!” Mabel shouts.

A minute later, he breaks the water, gasping for air and flushed as ever. Mabel clutched her heart as she felt it beat her ribcage and give her a painful reminder her brother could have been shark food a minute ago. She didn’t calm down and tapped her nails on the wood frantically as Dipper grabbed the rope again with one hand, but not the other.

“Both hands, Dipper!! The guys are going to pull you up and we don’t want your clumsy butt to slip up!”

“I can’t!” 

“What do you mean you can’t!? Did the shark take it!?!”

“No, it’s-” 

A splash right next to Dipper caused him to sputter and the Siren poked his head out right next to him, teeth bare and in a snarl. Mabel went wide eyed and so did the crew that were watching the scene unfold itself.  
The Siren had a hold of Dipper’s wrist and refused to let go, even not listening to Dipper’s protest.

“What is with all the commotion out here!?” 

No one turned to their Captain in command, Gideon Gleeful, as he pitter-pattered his way down the steps from his large cabin, door swung open and making creaking noises. He stomped over to one of his crew members and kicked him in the knee, but the man didn’t flinch, as he turned toward his Captain with the same shocked expression.

“What is with that awful face of yers, sailor!?” Gideon demanded, tiny fists on his hips.

“That.” He pointed overboard.

Gideon took a look of his own, grunting as he jumped up a few times to grab hold of the wooden rails to see what all the excitement was all about that didn’t focus on him and the work around here. He didn’t gawk like his moronic crew, but he smiled sickly sweet and hummed. “Well, I’ll be! A Siren! What are you idiots standing for! Catch it, bring it to me!!”

“Not right now, Gideon! That thing has my brother held captive!” Mabel yelled, glaring down from her spot.

“Why should I care what it does to that fool? I just want it! All ya’ll get your behinds on a boat and get down, get it while it’s got that boy in its clutches!”

Three of the crew members saluted and ran to one of the boats available to retrieve the Siren and Dipper. Meanwhile, Dipper struggled to find a way to convince the creature to let up on his grip, but failing. 

Bill will not lose his chance with this human. He’s not going to find myself a mate if there are any Sirens around to live long enough to see another day, but his life won’t be any different if he stays there. So he’s fucked both ways.

Then he’ll take what he wants.

Tugging hard, Dipper’s on the rope is lost and he pulls the young man flush with his hip, swimming farther away from the boat as best he can with the new thrashing weight.

“No, no, let me go!! Mabel!”

“Dipper! Hurry up, you guys! That crazy Siren is stealing my brother!”

Bill is crazy. He won’t lie for that one. But he doesn’t want to be alone again. If only this human understood how he felt in his situation right now, he’ll want to be taken with him. But that’s him being wishful. This is him doing what’s best. For him.

Dipper twists in his arm and pushed against his chest. “What’s wrong with you!? You can’t take me away from my sister or make decisions for yourself in this!” He shoved a hand against Bill’s face and the Siren faltered his swimming. Dipper made another grab for one of Bill’s side-fins and the Bill cried out in pain, releasing Dipper. The young pirate quickly swim as far as he could towards the small row-boat with crew in it. He climbed in when they didn’t bother helping him and looked back at the creature as it swam a few yards away from the boat, but didn’t dive or make any escort. It just stared at Dipper with sad amber eyes, but shot menacing glares at the men when they brought out ropes and a metal spear, bent on hurting the Siren if they need to. 

“Don’t hurt it!” Dipper grabbed the spear, “Just let it go!”

“Can’t do that, brat. Cap’s orders are to capture it and we have to follow ’em.”

Dipper looks toward it and swallowed, “Okay, okay! Just… wait here.”

Oh gosh, he knew this is a terrible idea, but the best one at the time of this. Dipper jumped in the water and the Siren came forward immediately, circling him happily as he tries to talk to it.

“You’re so eager, it’s like you don’t care about the dangers like any normal creature might have.” Dipper said, loud enough for it to hear.

The Siren swam closer to him, but Dipper kept the space between them, “That means, or could mean, you wouldn’t care too much being around us, for a while.”

It just smiled. 

Dipper sighed, his gut twisting, but not in the good way. “Would you come with me?”

He didn’t move away when the Siren came in his personal space again, and boop’ed his nose with that same bright smile stretching his face.

Bill’s life was going nowhere out in ocean. He would admit it to Dipper, but not now. Not yet. But he’s not stupid. He knew he was giving up his freedom for this hesitant human that might not want him. He is risking it all for Dipper, just so he can get him to be his. To follow him, to be with him, even on land, if he could.  
But nothing’s stopping him from trying. His mother told him he can do anything if he tried hard enough.

Well, he’ll try for Dipper.

He never did make the right decisions on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it!   
> 'Til I think of something else to write, but longer, hopefully.


End file.
